


Broken doll

by Veedeen



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Narcissism, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Revenant Being an Asshole (Apex Legends), ajay mad cuz if you wanna be fixed be respectful, brat revenant, hes got no excuse, i read the lore book so i kinda have a grasp on how to write revenant, lifeline - Freeform, ouuu someones respectfully mad, thats why ajay made fun of his death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veedeen/pseuds/Veedeen
Summary: Things are a bit tense for Ajay and Revenant right now.How does she know about his father?how does she know about how he died?
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Revenant
Kudos: 8





	Broken doll

**Author's Note:**

> I read the lore book, so I'm trying my best to how he would actually be acting
> 
> if you have not read pathfinders' quest I highly recommend it, even tho it's big as a fucking textbook.

"Watch yuh tone, big boy." She ordered 

He spat back, "Or what? you'll kill me?" 

A metal wrench found its way upside his head.

He growled, "Fucking bitch, if you weren't useful i'd-"

"Or what? you'll kill me?" The young medic mimicked.

"ugh, cheeky bitch." 

Again, The metal wrench found its way banged upon his head. Its sound reverberating throughout the medical bay or known as Ajay's clinic.

"Watch yuh MOUTH!" 

Ripping his hand away, He grabbed onto the young woman's neck. "You watch it, remember you're just a skinbag-a replaceable one at that." 

She growled, "SO ARE YUH, YUH JUST A MACHINE WIT SOME CODIN AND WIRES. NUN SPECIAL!" 

Kicking him in his stomach, he doubled over in pain. 

she coughed out, "Don try me, I fuck witcha wires, let's remember." 

His dry laughter had reached her ears, "That makes you special? News flash girlie, so can other repairmen." 

"But yuh come to me, and as long as yuh do yuh respect, I'm not obligated to fix yuh."

As if. He can honestly care less, She comes to HIM for repairs, not the other way around. It's her job to fix him, she doesn't have any other purpose for him. She knew what he was thinking, fucking saw it on the diagnostic screen. 

"Tuh, yer not my priority, don get it twisted. Either respect or go someplace nice and quiet to die." 

He scoffed, "Who're you to tell me what to do?"

"Ajay che? honestly didn't know yuh were this stupid, to not even remember names? sheesh." She deadpanned, she attempted to grab onto his hand but he ripped it away once again. 

Pointing his finger into her face, he shouted, "YOU EXIST TO REPAIR ME, NOTHING ELSE!"

Rolling her eyes, she walked towards her desk where her toolbox sat, opened and contents sprawled all over. She's been dealing with his fowl attitude since pathfinder had returned from talking to him. remembering how distraught and worn he looked when he came into her lab and told her what revenant had said to him about his creator, It made her cringe to see that smiley robot become so sad just from what the angry old bot had said. Now here he is, sitting on the metal slab in the center of her workshop, why couldn't he go somewhere else to be negative. Biting her lip she grabbed the screwdriver.

"Back on the table," she demanded.

"Finally done with your tantrum?"

Brown eyes darted sharply towards the crimson simulacrum. Had to keep it to herself-the comments-her plan. 

Humming in response, "hand."

"Say, please." He teased in that sickly sarcastic way.

Looking right back at him again, she tossed the wrench she whacked him upside his head with. Didn't really need it anymore so let's give the child in front of her something to play with. 

"Come close and let me check yuh neck."

"hmmph." He obliged, scooting closer towards her. 

She knew-had seen it all happen. Seen where he pulled out that long shard of glass in his neck, he didn't know though. Didn't need to know she knew. Her finger traced alongside the edge of his neck, then his Adam's apple or where it would've been. He loathed to admit how he got off to how soft her touch was, and he never will. 

"Was it here?"

Confused, he asks, "what was where?"

"Was it here? The shard? When it jammed itself?" 

"How do yo-" 

The small little screwdriver in her hand was pierced into his neck. Jammed all the way down, so much that the only part that was sticking out was yellow and black-the handle. 

Howling in pain, He wailed, "W-W-Wha-T Y-DI-D!" voicebox glitching, unable to say anything. 

"Oh? What's wrong? Something wrong with yer voicebox? Maybe Wires?" 

Struggling against the table, he glared at the woman standing beside him, "B-B-BAST-A-RD!" 

"I, oh, you, I, Spit it out, C'mon you had so much to say before?" 

He hacked up blood in his vision, There was nothing there for che. 

"Here what if I just twist it?" 

"N0-n-NO! **ARRRGGHH!** " He screamed bloody murder. 

As she twisted that little screwdriver, memories of dying entered his vision, Stabbed through the lungs, Bombs melting his own face, Poisoning, Drowning in his own bile. He gasped and sputtered. 

"Did yuh gasp like that when you drowned in shit? Maybe try sewerboarding when yuh down there again, I heard it's fun." 

"F-F-Fuc-Fuck y-You..."

Huffing, she stared at him once again, "I can take it out, Repair yuh, Make yah feel better again an' everything. All I ask is for respect. Always making our time together so unpleasant." 

He wheezed, "I-I-Do-Dont have t-To do shi-Shit.." 

"Why do you do this? This is what got you into this mess, Your mouth, your lack of care for your actions. Never even asking for help when yuh needed it most." 

No answer from him, not with the pain he's in. 

"God things coulda been different, yuh could've lived. yuh dad was neva right and you knew that but still let it dictate yuh life and now look at yuh?"

He wanted to ask, **wanted to, wanted to, wanted to. how does she know that. how, how, how, how, how, how?**

"Now yuh just a broken doll, _**Kaleb.**_ "


End file.
